It's All In The Game of Love
by Kairei
Summary: For the arrogant Inuyasha, the whole bet sounded like a piece of cake.Girls all over the town were in love with him,making another one fall wouldn't be a problem right?But his target is Kagome Higurashi.And it wasn't supposed to be him who fell in love IK
1. The Impossible Task

A/N: Well, this is slightly based on the movie She's All That, except for character personalities, and a lot of other things but the plot is basically quite similar. Also, I've just read a bunch of soppy stuff, so if there's similarities, my deepest apologies, but I'm a hopeless, depressed, and "in need of grief counseling" according to my mom, with a weird sense of humor so obviously, I'm a tad weird. Oh well. I'll stop babbling now, here's the story, I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That's all I'm going to say.

It's All in the Game of Love

When I was seventeen, my life changed. Everything around me changed. Maybe I changed. Whatever it was, something changed.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to be melodramatic. I know that most people think that I'm crazy and that the only possible thing that could change my life at seventeen is drugs.

Oh, how wrong they are.

It's something very different from drugs. So very different.

'It's' not an it actually, 'it' is her.

The girl that changed everything.

That changed me.

Again, I'm not trying to be dramatic, neither am I exaggerating.

I guess to really get you to see the picture, I need to take you back to those times. It wasn't too long ago, merely a few years.

Remembering this makes my head spin. It is a confusion to me, it was then, it is now. As I look back, I am shifted through the lines of anger, joy, sorrow, happiness, regret, and most of all, love. Something I hadn't been accustomed to at all. It was a time where my emotions ran wild, when I couldn't control anything in my mind. It was the year that she had finally played a role in my life. After years of merely seeing her in the halls. She had stepped into the open door and I had locked it behind her.

This is the year that she changed my life.

The year that she changed me.

Chapter 1: The Impossible Task

"Get up!" I moaned, turning over lazily into the warmth of my bed. I felt the covers being thrown off of me, leaving me, clad in nothing but boxers, in the dead of a winter morning. I could almost here the theatrical 'Dun Dun!' as I was so rudely exposed.

"Shit." I growled. Yes, my language was not the best in those days. My only excuse was that in some dictionaries, the words were there. Not the best excuse, but in those days, I felt I could get away with almost anything. Which is why that if this story was on , do you know what that is? Well, if it were on there, this would either be a rated r fic of pg 13, for language and other things that might come up in my twisted and unpredictable life. But, of course, it's not, this is merely the story of what happened to me back then.

So do you want to know or not.

"Little brother, I do not enjoy seeing you like this, but if I leave, I have nothing to look forward to but a lecture from Father, now get up!" I growled once more, squirming uncomfortably in my bed, not much warmth came to me.

"Shit." I repeated. Suddenly, something came to me, 'The morning is a fortune cookie for what the rest of your day will unfold.' Yes, that was in my fortune cookie the previous morning. I pretty much interpreted that as, 'You get shit in the morning, you get shit in the day, you get shit in the night.'

Very encouraging. Yes, plenty of reason why I should get out of my bed and go to school.

It was not long before I realized that my brother's voice was gone, and usually, he wouldn't give one minute up when he could be trying to make my life a living hell.

I opened one eye groggily just in time to see a pail of ice water rising above my body.

Needless to say that a cry rung out among Sarasaki Road. I heard a snicker as I shivered violently in the now freezing bed. 'Bastard.' I told my brother mentally, honestly, I would have said it out loud had my teeth not been chattering. 'Yep, today's going to be a Grrrreat day.' I thought bitterly, cursing my luck.

"I take it Inuyasha's up!" I heard a feminine voice from downstairs. I heard father chuckle in agreement.

"Remind me to buy an alarm clock." I said, watching my brother's amused face as he tossed the now empty pail at me.

"You hit the last one with a baseball bat remember?" Yes, and the one before that, I had thrown my father's prized bowling ball at, the one before that, I had simply chucked out the window...only to have it crash into the neighbor's window.

Alarm clocks and myself had never quite gotten along had we?

I mumbled incoherently as my dear older brother, Sesshoumaru left my room without another word.

He had always made such a deal about being older than me, but in reality, it's only by a few months. He's only a half brother actually, father had gotten his mother pregnant, but she died with the complications of having him, by then, they had already been divorced, and he had moved on to my mother. Worked fast didn't he?

With another long moan, I rolled off of my bed, anxious to get out of the soaked bed. Landing on the floor with a thump, I "umph'ed" and got onto my feet. I swayed like a willow for a second before going to take a nice, warm shower. Hopefully, mother wouldn't venture into my room later and find my bed soaked...she would wonder if I needed to be potty trained again.

Showered, dry, dressed, and ready to go, I ran down the stairs and out of the house with a hurried goodbye. Regretting the fact that I had obliviated my other alarm clocks, I flew into my red mustang convertible, jamming the keys and revving up the engine.

"Dammit." I swore, backing out of the driveway. Now, I should probably tell you now that I was a real speed demon. I drove like a madman and some people today will tell me that I still do.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY!" I roared at an elderly woman who was currently crossing the street.

Her beady eyes widened in fear as she put herself into hyper speed

which was pretty much .00001 miles per hour.

The Old Woman's Society had planned against me that day, but finally, seventeen elderly women and nineteen of the blasted red lights later, I pulled into the school's parking lot where I had my marked parking spot.

It wasn't exactly marked, it's just that if anyone parked there, they knew they'd be dead meat.

I ran into the little niche of hell that some people would tell you was called "high school".

It wasn't the fact that I wanted to be on time, well in this case, not completely miss first period, but the fact that I didn't want another "responsibility" lecture from father. If I had to take another one of those 'I'm not mad, just disappointed.' speeches again, I was likely to go mad.

As I burst into the classroom doors, I was greeted with the stares of my classmates.

"Mr. Sakata. Do you favor detentions?" Mr. Takashi, one of my most "favorite" teachers asked. What kind of stupid question was that?

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Had this been a manga, I'd probably sweat drop right now.

Mr. Takashi frowned. "Make that two detentions." He said, as if that would make me back down.

"As if that will make me back down." This is getting quite old isn't it?

The teacher glared, "Three detentions Mr. Takashi. Sit down." I 'feh'd' at him, walking over and lounging in my chair.

Since the real story doesn't begin until lunch, let's fast forward shall we?

The cafeteria was one noisy place.

"Like, oh my gosh! I broke a nail!" The cheerleaders.

"Oh! The TRAGEDY!" The drama club.

"Oh, these floor tiles resemble the game board!"

"It is true, the world revolves around the art of the game!" The chess club.

"No! I should get this fork because the metal has more of MY fingerprints on it. And therefore, it is MINE!" The debate team.

"YOU PERVERT!" And, I've found my friends. I walked over to where my best friend Miroku Houshi, and a girl named Sango Taija were now arguing. Actually, Sango was yelling at him while he was smiling "innocently", sporting a red hand mark on his right cheek. Sometimes, I think his name should be Miroku Hentai. Yes, my best friend... the pervert. For three years This went on every day. I sighed and walked over to a table of fresh men, or, should I say, fresh meat. One look at them and they cowered away, scampering off to another table. Smiling rather arrogantly, I sat down, watching as the table slowly became occupied with the rest of the football team.

Now, I'm not sure whether I'm proud of looking back anymore but I was the king of the school, and I knew it.

Okay, so Sesshoumaru and I were pretty much battling it out, but the fact was that people pretty much feared us, and that too, we knew.

They knew we knew.

And we knew they knew.

And they knew that we knew that-oh, you get the picture.

Finally, when Sango had left with another smack, Miroku accompanied us on the table, now the proud owner of two red handprints on two cheeks and a dreamy grin. "It was worth the pain." He sighed.

"Sure." I replied, poking questionably at the "food".

So there we were during another lunch at the cafeteria. Having another constructive conversation.

"Yeah, well I can balance this spoon on my nose!" I never said it was an intelligible conversation.

"Rrriiight. Kouga, get that thing off your nose, you're making us look stupid."

"Hmph. You don't need him to do that." A feminine voice sounded and Sango sat there glaring at Miroku who just waved merrily at her.

"I think I'm going to ask her to the prom." Miroku said, finishing his wave. The prom. I hadn't been thinking of that.

Then again, it was a few months away.

"I'm not worried about that." Kouga said arrogantly. He had always been my arch rival. It really wasn't much of a competition in reality. "I could ask anyone and she'd be prom queen like that." He said, leaning back in his chair, snapping his fingers to prove his point.

"I'm sure." I said, smirking at him.

"Oh shut it you bastard. Like you could make a prom queen out of anyone." Kouga retorted.

"As a matter of fact, I could." I replied, taking a bite out of my food arrogantly. 'That was a mistake.' I thought. I had been so caught up in looking "cool", I had eaten the toxic waste.

"Okay then. Let's see it."

"And what do you propose that I do?" I asked. Had I known what I was getting into, I would've said 'no.' However, back then, everything was ego, ego, ego.

"What you just said you could do." He told me, smirking. "Make a prom queen out of ANYONE."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" I questioned.

"Well of course you idiot."

"And what's in it for me?"

"How about a little wager." He suggested.

I thought for a moment. "Sure, I could use more booze money." I informed him. Miroku smirked, I didn't even want to think about what he would use the money on. Oh all hell would break loose once he hit eighteen and was able to buy... stuff. But I should tell you that Miroku is a living, walking, talking oxymoron. Though some like Sango would say just a moron, he's a gentleman and a pervert in one. Does that make sense?

"Kagome Higurashi." Kouga said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Kagome Higurashi. Oh yes, her. We had been going to the same school since preschool. However, the only thing I knew about her was that she hated everyone except Sango. That's what I thought anyone.

Almost every school is the same. Popular. Middle. And dorks. (A/N: DORK'S UNITE! Woo hoo!) But Kagome, she was a loner. Well, with the exception of Sango. I never had gotten to know her, and that wasn't something on the top of my priority list anyway.

"You idiot. You said you could make a prom queen out of anyone right?"

"Yeah." I replied. Oh, had I only known what I was getting myself into.

"Well, how about her? Get her to be prom queen, make her fall in love with you and you win. Should be easy for the GREAT Inuyasha" Before I could say anything, the trusty bell rang, signaling, my favorite, more classes!

So there I was, a couple hours later, shaking off the fatigue that came from just awakening at the end of science class, waiting for her. The girl I had never taken the time to know.

All these years, I knew that my parents and hers were friends, but we weren't. We weren't really enemies, just pretty much came from different parts of the high school food chain.

Finally, I saw her emerge from a corner around the hall, heading for the door. Good ol' Miroku had volunteered to "occupy" Sango, leaving Kagome free.

I jogged up to her, 'might as well get this over with.'. "Hey." I told her, cutting off her beeline to the door.

Her eyes widened a fraction. Then, she looked from left to right, as if checking to see if I were really talking to her. I fought the urge to chuckle at her behavior.

I opened the door for her, "After you my lady." I told her, holding out an arm.

She gave me an odd look. 'This is going to be a piece of cake.' I thought too myself. Yes, I was arrogant, and over confident. Self esteem didn't seem to have limits for me. I figured, all the girls would kill to go out with me, making Kagome fall in love would be easy as pie right?

She then did something that completely shattered my thoughts.

She glared at me.

Rolling her eyes, she stepped outside, making sure to bump me in the process. "Hey yourself." She said coldly, before making her way into the parking lot.

I stood there in shock for a moment. 'This is going to be a problem.'

A/N: Sorry I went so fast, but it's late and I wanna go to bed. I have a Japanese test tomorrow. Woo hoo!

Please review.

Next chapter: Will Inuyasha's charms work?

Why is Sango talking menacingly to an egg?

Did Miroku really make the fire hydrant explode?

All this and more on the next episode of It's All in the Game of Love! Dun Dun Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUN! falls to the floor snoring


	2. The Exciting Activity

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, minna! *smiles* Well, I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but I have many ideas for it so, I hope I don't screw it up!  
  
By the way, Kagome is very ooc at school, but she's actually herself in other parts of this story. That's just an fyi for you.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't even ask. ~*~*~*~*~*It's All In the Game Of Love~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She gave me an odd look. 'This is going to be a piece of cake.' I thought too myself. Yes, I was arrogant, and over confident. Self esteem didn't seem to have limits for me. I figured, all the girls would kill to go out with me, making Kagome fall in love would be easy as pie right?  
  
She then did something that completely shattered my thoughts.  
  
She glared at me.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she stepped outside, making sure to bump me in the process. "Hey yourself." She said coldly, before making her way into the parking lot.  
  
I stood there in shock for a moment. 'This is going to be a problem.' I jogged up to her, 'might as well get this over with.'. "Hey." I told her, cutting off her beeline to the door.  
  
Her eyes widened a fraction. Then, she looked from left to right, as if checking to see if I were really talking to her. I fought the urge to chuckle at her behavior.  
  
I opened the door for her, "After you my lady." I told her, holding out an arm.  
  
She gave me an odd look. 'This is going to be a piece of cake.' I thought too myself. Yes, I was arrogant, and over confident. Self esteem didn't seem to have limits for me. I figured, all the girls would kill to go out with me, making Kagome fall in love would be easy as pie right?  
  
She then did something that completely shattered my thoughts.  
  
She glared at me.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she stepped outside, making sure to bump me in the process. "Hey yourself." She said coldly, before making her way into the parking lot.  
  
I stood there in shock for a moment. 'This is going to be a problem.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Chapter Two: The Exciting Activity~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in those days, my friends and I had a very... developed self- esteem. Maybe it was because all the girls wanted to date us, while all the guys simply looked up to us that did the trick. Whatever the reason, we thought we were high, celestial beings. I swear, one little prank and we would laugh like idiots, acting as if we were the kings of the world. But hey, it was high school.  
  
We figured we were the best looking, wittiest, coolest humans on the face of the earth.  
  
So, when some girl pretty much tells you to get lost, it creates quite a blow to one's self-esteem. Especially, when it was mine.  
  
I watched her as she stalked away, her two braids flowing behind her as she walked. In all the time I had every known the girl, Kagome Higurashi never wore anything but two low pigtails of braids. To be honest, it was kind of cute, but you would think a girl with such long locks would do something different for a change.  
  
I think that either I had started to really trust fortune cookies, or it was my mother's weird obsession of buying them that had finally got to me. But for some reason, I was remembering many fortune cookie shit that day.  
  
'Friendship is the true way to one's heart.'  
  
I hurried after her, slinging my backpack more securely on my shoulder. She was walking pretty damn fast, and was already quite far away from me. "Oi. It's rude to do that you know." I told her once I had caught up to the girl. I smiled smugly at her.  
  
She however, hardly acknowledged me. She kept looking straight ahead as she proceeded to walk home. "How about a ride?" I asked her, remembering my car that was still parked in the lot.  
  
She stopped for a moment, turning to me with powerful blue eyes. I had never noticed them before, but they weren't bad looking eyes. She wasn't a bad looking person. Now if only she did something other than avoid people and glare every waking moment of her life, she would really be something. But of course, Kagome Higurashi being normal and sociable was about as likely as the creation of Gigli 2.  
  
She glared at me. "Look Sakata. You don't like me. I sure as hell hate you. So do both a favor and leave me alone." She growled.  
  
Honestly, besides Sango, I didn't know girls could growl. It just didn't seem femininely possible.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa." I told her, waving my arms in front of her face. "Calm down won't ya?" I asked her, chuckling a bit. She glared at me for a moment longer before spinning around, her long braids slapping my face. With that, she continued on, quickening her pace.  
  
But I was never one to back down. To me, this was just another challenge, which I accepted like all the others.  
  
I jogged up to her once more. "SO. Where ya' goin'?" I asked her, now I was just being annoying, and I knew it. If the gentleman approach didn't work, might as well this.  
  
Once again, she stopped and looked at me. "You do know don't you that stalking people is illegal right?" She asked coldly, glaring at me even harder.  
  
"Oh do I know it, like all those girls at school. Geeze, pretty soon, I'll file for a restraining order." I told her arrogantly, acting like an idiot.  
  
She gave me a look of pure disgust. "You really are an egotistic bastard." She stated, as if it were a known fact that had just been proved by some great science center.  
  
By now, I had the real urge to smack some sense into this stubborn girl. 'Boys can't hit girls. Boys can't hit girls. Boys can't hit girls.' I told myself repeatedly.  
  
She turned once more, giving me another nice smack herself with those damn braids of hers.  
  
'Boys can hit bitches.'  
  
I would have. I really, really would have.  
  
However, as fate would have it, I didn't. Somehow, still to this day, I don't know how I stopped myself with that temper, but somehow, I restrained myself.  
  
At least until she could turn around, this time, to face me. "Ok, what is it?" She demanded.  
  
I looked at her with a confused face. "What?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, ever so cutely...of course, I didn't think that at that time. Well, maybe I did, but was I about to admit something as far fetched as that?  
  
OF COURSE NOT!  
  
She was cute sure, but many girls were, and she was no different from the rest of the girls. There was really nothing besides her attitude that set her apart.  
  
At least that's what I thought then.  
  
But more of that later.  
  
"What?" I asked again.  
  
She rolled her eyes again, I laughed mentally as her face started reddening from exhaustion. "Never mind." She scoffed. She turned around, I back away before her braids could give me another nice smack.  
  
She retreated away from me, muttering some incoherent things that to this day I haven't figured out.  
  
Did she really think that she was going to escape?  
  
No, no, no, not when Inuyasha Sakata wants more money for a new paintball gun. No siree.  
  
I ran up to her, again cutting her off. She almost ran into me, but stopped abruptly, causing her to stumble back.  
  
"What?" She asked loudly, once regaining her balance.  
  
"Why, Higurashi, I'm hurt. After all these years, I'm still not allowed to say hello to an old friend." I told her, putting on my best puppy dog face.  
  
She looked at me. For an instant, I thought I saw a flash of hurt streak through her eyes. Soon, it was replaced by anger once more. "Ok. Sakata, all these years have you once said hi to me?" She challenged.  
  
I smiled at her, the most charming smile I could muster. "Many times." I said proudly.  
  
For some reason, there was a silence.  
  
"That's not-" But her voice quieted. "That's not what I mean, Sakata."  
  
What was up with this girl?  
  
She was so strange.  
  
"Have you ever tried to talk to me?" She asked quietly.  
  
She was very, very strange.  
  
Still, I had to admit, she got me there.  
  
"I..." Before I could stumble more on my words, her voice suddenly raised.  
  
"I DIDN'T THINK SO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled into my ears. It was then that she turned around, giving me the hardest she, and anyone for that matter, smack that braids have ever caused.  
  
'I guess the whole friends thing didn't work.' I told myself dully, watching the girl scamper off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, I think that someone upstairs finally decided to help me out.  
  
There's this class called Home Economics. It is truly a boring class, that is not required in most schools.  
  
But, like I said, our High School was a niche of hell.  
  
It. Was. Required. One hour of sewing. Cooking. Ironing. All that girly stuff.  
  
I was reminded of something that SHOULD be on a fortune cookie.  
  
'Men bring home the bacon. And women cook it.'  
  
But, then again, nowadays, the women go to the store and buy the bacon.  
  
Geeze, the age we lived in really wasn't on my side.  
  
Thus this was NOT on a fortune cookie, and we still HAD to take the class.  
  
But, since everyone was required, as fate would have it, the class was split, fifty-fifty, a perfect girl to boy ratio.  
  
"Well class, we have an extra exciting activity for you all today." Ms. Kaori, our ever cheerful sensei said jovially. We all rolled our eyes. Honestly, she said this every single day.  
  
So far, our extra exciting activities have ranged from sewing, all the way to the many different uses of salt.  
  
We watched in "excitement" as our senile teacher grabbed two fish bowls full of paper.  
  
Pulling out one paper from each, she called out to names which were apparently written on the scraps. "Houshi Miroku and Taija Sango." She smiled. "C'mon up."  
  
As it turned out, the class really did have some meaning.  
  
You see, for once, it really was a exciting activity. Okay, so most weren't exactly thrilled, but if it helped me win the JT Excellerator Paintball gun, I was up for the challenge.  
  
(A/N: hahahahaha. There's this kid in my class who's obsessed with paintball guns. I was looking through his magazine and found a nice gun, he said it wasn't bad and that's the only gun that I remember the name of so there! Back to the story!)  
  
Our project was something straight out of tv shows and movies. Yep, the old, take care of your new baby egg scenario. But there was a tiny, little twist. you had to be married, and report about your happy married life as if it were your ten year reunion. How authentic, and to think the same situation was on the show my little cousin was watching just the previous night.  
  
How ironic, it seemed that Ms. Kaori had the same hairdo as that girl on the show... what was it? Leezzie McKurey or something like that.  
  
Anyway, now I know where she got the exciting idea from.  
  
Not very encouraging, our teachers get their ideas from kid's TV shows...  
  
Anyway, I would tell you what happened, but I think that you might be able to figure the scenario out. Besides, it involved so much yelling...screaming...and stomping.  
  
So, as the day progressed, I was getting some serious glares from Higurashi. I eyed her usual braids and decided not to approach her until she cooled down.  
  
Which would probably be in a few years.  
  
Finally, at lunch, the guys and I were having another one of our oh so very constructive conversations.  
  
"I can shoot milk out of my nose further than that!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Squirt.  
  
"EEEEEEEK!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" I watched, slightly amused as one of the cheerleaders jumped in disgust before starting to wail loudly.  
  
Immediately, kind hearted Miroku hurried to help her dry off the front of her uniform.  
  
"Oi, Sakata." I turned to see a strained Kagome standing there, holding the little egg.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" I asked, smirking, sure I was walking on thin ice, but the way her face looked, as if straining just to speak to me was just priceless. After all, we were a married couple right?  
  
Instead of daggers I intended to receive by her glare, she closed her eyes in obvious frustration. I could almost here her telling herself, 'Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm.' Mentally in that twisted brain of hers.  
  
Her face strained even more as she spoke again. "I. Wanted. To Know. If. You. Are. Going. To. Come. After. School. To. Work. On. The. project." She asked, just barely making out every word.  
  
"Of course sweet heart." I told her, that arrogant smirk of mine really making it's way to her nerves.  
  
She stalked off, once again muttering incoherent words.  
  
'Oh, this is going to be fun.' I thought.  
  
Well, let the games begin.  
  
A/N: I know, pretty boring chapter. Sorry, and I didn't even answer all those questions.  
  
*sighs*  
  
Please review!  
  
Please!  
  
A koo koo kachoo!  
  
Rock on dudes!  
  
Next Chapter, Eggs are Supposed to Be Fried. 


	3. Eggs Are Supposed to Be Fried

            **A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, minna!  I'm sorry! I had no idea that I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews!  *sighs* I'm such an idiot.  Honestly though, I don't remember checking that box. 

            Anyway, here's some shout outs to all of you beloved reviewers! 

            This is just for chapter 2. 

            **ChibiHorsewoman**: Yeah, I know.  I didn't think the movie was all that great, but I felt like writing a cliché fanfiction, which is very un like me. So I don't know how this will turn out. 

            **Hanyou**** punk chick**: lol ok!

            **Kikyo****-san**: thanks for the review!  Well, I hope you like this, but I'm writing this at 3:03 a.m. right now, and I just had a concussion three days ago so I'm not too sure of the outcome. 

            **Demongirl638**1: LoL.  With a guy as arrogant as Inu-baby, I do too.  *sighs* …….. Aw but he's so cute! 

            **LuckySpirit**: Yeah, I don't like begging other people either.  Thanks for doing that though, not many do! ^_^

            **Animemistress419**: My style of writing?  What, you mean a crazy girl like me trying to write from the POV of a guy?  LoL. 

            **Anit**** [.]**** Poptarts**: Thanks! ^_^

            **Khepri**: Yeah, I know.  But I did say that she was going to be out of character.  And no, I love constructive criticism, as long as it's not something like, 'Kagome doesn't act like that you bitch! Damn, you SUCK!'. So, as long as it's not that, I'm grateful. ^_^

            **Animme-crazygurl16**: aw.  Tank uuuu!

**            Fox Rox my Sox**: Thanks, but I don't think I deserve that! 

            Thanks to all of you! *cries* Just. So. Kind. 

            Sniff. 

**            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*It's All in the Game of Love~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**            [Last time]**

            "Oi, Sakata." I turned to see a strained Kagome standing there, holding the little egg.  
  


  
"Yes, sweetie?" I asked, smirking, sure I was walking on thin ice, but the way her face looked, as if straining just to speak to me was just priceless. After all, we were a married couple right?  
  


  
Instead of daggers I intended to receive by her glare, she closed her eyes in obvious frustration. I could almost here her telling herself, 'Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm.' 

Mentally in that twisted brain of hers.  
  


  
Her face strained even more as she spoke again. "I. Wanted. To Know. If. You. Are. Going. To. Come. After. School. To. Work. On. The. project." She asked, just barely making out every word.  
  


  
"Of course sweet heart." I told her, that arrogant smirk of mine really making it's way to her nerves.  
  


  
She stalked off, once again muttering incoherent words.  
  


  
'Oh, this is going to be fun.' I thought.  
  


  
Well, let the games begin.

            ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3 Eggs Are Supposed to Be Fried*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~******

            "I say we fry it!"  I announced, eyeing the egg which I held in my hand. 

            Silence. 

            I frowned at her.

            "So, where do you live?"  

            Silence. 

            "Uh-huh.  So, what does your mom do?"  Trying to spark a conversation with Kagome Higurashi is like trying to get me out of bed without using the whole ice water tactic. 

            I think that after about thirty unanswered questions, people like me get pretty annoying to people like Kagome.  So, finally, she gave in and spoke, "She's a nurse." 

            "Cool." I was walking her to her house that day.  Not that I wanted to of course, but the fact was that there was a project which needed to be done and of course, that lousy bet.  I had to admit though, this was quite amusing, give or take a few quirks. 

            Walking her home, I'm sorry to say, is an understatement, it was more like walking a marathon.  Honestly, how far did this girl live away from the school?  I had no idea the town was even this big.  Didn't she have a car or something?  These thoughts ran through my mind as I thought bitterly of my car which was still parked back at school.

            I tried to get her in the car, but she simply walked away.  'Damn Kouga.'

            As if walking with me would ruin **_her_** reputation, she seemed content to trudge a few yards in front of me.  She had carefully evaded all of my questions up until then, this, I mean was done by ignoring me. That was ok with me, I guess, at least this way anyone who **_didn't_** know about the bet wouldn't see us.  As much as I wanted that gun, I still had a reputation to maintain, in and out of our school.

            "So what does your dad do?"  I asked, breaking the rather uncomfortable silence. 

            Her answer was rather unexpected.  

Kagome came to an abrupt stop, and I would've run into her had she been a bit closer.  Instead, I stopped beside her. 

At first, I thought that she had simply liked stopping suddenly while walking, hey, she was a strange girl, and I had a strange way of logic.  But then, I noticed her body shaking ever so slightly and I saw her fists clenching.  I'm not quite sure how I noticed these things, but she was so close.

'Did I say something wrong?'  I thought, watching her curiously.  She stood there for a moment, nothing transpiring except for her breathing which was growing steadily heavier. 

I couldn't see her eyes, but it didn't really take a genius to realize that she was rather upset, even if it were Kouga. 

She began walking again, a pace faster than before, "He's dead."  She said simply.

The words. _Oh Shit_ came to mind as I rushed after her.  "Hey."  I told her quietly.  "I'm sorry."  

As she turned to look at me, I expected to see sorrow and pain in those eyes.  

But all I saw were those sapphire orbs that I would only later realize how beautiful they really were.  Never, out of the seventeen years of knowing her had I realized how interesting her eyes were.  Seriously, how many people had ebony hair and blue eyes? It just didn't seem too common. 

Still, her eyes held no emotion whatsoever, no matter how long I gazed at them.  

I mean, not that I wanted to gaze into them. 

It's just………they were……..there? 

Anyway, her voice seemed to awake me.  "He was a bastard."  She spat out, before continuing on her trek home. 

I must have had a rather stupid expression as she walked off, again getting ahead of me. 

'_Well alllrighty then.'_ I thought, before _once again_ running after her. _'This is one strange girl.'_

The rest of the walk transpired in silence.  For once I got the hint to shut up. This, I would learn, should've been a historical event. 

It turned out that Kagome didn't live in some deserted castle and slept in a coffin.  Of course, **I **didn't think that, no, it was just a little bet Kouga and Miroku had going on.  It seemed that bets truly ran our lives back then.  If you have money, and if you had a mouth, you used them, both to your advantage. 

Well, Kagome Higurashi lived on a shrine.  Sure it was far away from the school, but it was a rather nice place to live.  She wasn't as rich as us, and we all knew that, but her place had a mystic feel to it.  It was one I can still remember.  As if everything were watching you, speaking to you.  Though it wasn't in a freaky kind of way, just comforting.  

The shrine was obviously old, probably dating back many years ago. Still, it was well kept and beautifully furnished.  In the middle of the many small structures of her land, was an old man sweeping the grounds.  It didn't seem like much sense really, sweeping the ground. It was winter after all, a broom will hardly do anything.  

As we approached, the man pointed his broom up to us, well, me to be more exact.  He began to wave it around, spraying us with the snow that had gathered upon the bristles of the straw.  "Demon be-gone!" He started shouting. 

I stood there shocked.  Usually, when walking a girl home, you don't expect to be in the center of an exorcism.  I looked over at Kagome for some kind of explanation. 

"Jii-san."  She moaned, almost whining as she held her head in one hand. 

I looked over to her grandfather once more as he began whacking me with the broom.  I growled at the senile old freak. He's worse than an overprotective father!

After many wacks, yells, and 'YOU OLD FREAK!'s, somehow, Kagome had me in her living room.  

After many years of knowing her, never had I conversed with her as much as I had done in this one day.  The knowledge of that led me to believe that I was getting a bit closer to my goal. 

She wasn't glaring anymore, she wasn't smiling either come to think of it, but she the fact that I couldn't read her emotions was something I took as a good sign. 

"Drink?"  She asked, playing the host. 

I smiled at her.  "Heineken please."  

For a moment, she looked a bit surprised, then shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Have a seat."  I heard her voice from the kitchen.  I jumped to lounge on the couch just as she came out.  Her eyes rolled as I grinned up at her.  

She handed me a can.  "Coke?"  I asked, raising an eyebrow.  

"I'm sorry, my cat drank the rest of the beer."   She informed me, looking and sounding dead serious. 

Not wanting to know about the rest of this girl's family, I nodded, popping the can open and taking a swig.  The truth was that I didn't really like beer, I merely wanted to see if the girl would really bring me one. What was it Miroku said, ah yes, "True love is a couch, a woman, and a beer."  

When I brought my thoughts away from my perverted friend, I saw white.  Literally, in front of me was a giant egg. 

"Hellllo?"  I heard Kagome's voice as she moved the egg in front of my face. 

Feh!  Wench!"  I grumbled, pushing the thing out of my face.   

SPLAT! 

Both of us stared at the result for a moment.  The shattered shell and yolk lay sprawled on the white carpet. 

"It should have been fried anyway."  I told her, one of the things that I hate the most is awkward silences, especially when I know that I'm in deep shit.

I was a bit afraid to look at her.  "I………uh………..um."  

She closed her eyes for a moment.  I could almost hear her thoughts again.  _'Stay Calm, Stay Calm, Stay Calm.' _

Had this been any other girl except for Ms. Moody over here, I would've been laughing my head off, but there was just no humor in this.  

"Idiot." She finally mumbled, walking into the kitchen.  

I sighed.  This is going to be realllly hard if I keep messing up.  

She emerged once more, holding a pail of water and Simple Green and a sponge.  Leaving me standing there like a true 'idiot', she got on hands and knees and began to scrub at the mess.  

She wasn't even making me do the work? 

            Guilt took over as I watched her.  But, no, I couldn't show it. 

            I would not show it. 

            No way was I going to help Kagome Higurashi clean up the………

            "Uhh………You need help?"  But, when a damsel is in distress………

            "Shut up."  She growled.  I stared at her in shock.  She dared? 

            My expression turned into a glare as she continued to scrub at the carpet.  

            One hour had already gone by and we had done absolutely nothing but ruing our project.  So here we sat, at the kitchen table, eating. 

            Fried eggs in the afternoon really isn't that bad. 

            Okay, so maybe **_I _**ruined the project as she pointed out, but it was still just an egg.  "Dammit woman, it was an egg. Just grab another one and Ms. Kaori will never know the difference."  I growled at her, as she proceeded to yell at me for ruining her carpet as well as our only chance at an A.

            This was not going well, how am I supposed to juggle making a girl like her like me, much less _love _me?  It just couldn't be done.  

            Sure I'd lose a hell of a lot of money, and the 'secret task'  Koga had mentioned earlier, but this was truly just a lost cause. 

            "We're eating my last two eggs right now!"  Kagome stated, poking at her plate. 

            It was then that the doorbell rang.  Kagome got up, obviously not in the best mood.  I took the opportunity to spoon some of her eggs into my plate. 

            "What are you doing here?" 

            A/N:  *sighs* This really isn't going too quickly is it?  But I promise, fluff will come.  I just wanted it to develop a little slowly.  

            Next Time on It's All In The Game Of Love:  The questions from earlier have STILL gone unanswered due to the idiotic authoress. But they will be answered next time! 

DUN DUN DUUUUN!

            Please review! 


	4. Sanity Lost

A/N: I have decided to write the **Review Response** at the end of the chapter. 

            I'm not too pleased in this story so far, I'm seriously thinking of deleting it, what do you guys think?

            By the way, for all of you kikyo haters, she will be a bit… mean in this… okay, so she's a real bitch. But for those who like kikyo… okay, I've said this before, but I do not like Kikyo. And yet I think she's okay.  I mean, I sympathize for her.  And I'm pretty sure she's a really good person.  This is because Kagome has part of her soul, she isn't really… herself.  I mean, jealousy has a lot to do with it too. I've seen many girls in my class, I could name a BIG one now. But they change… they change a lot. Why? For a BOY! They become jealous and hateful, and I've lost many, many friends to things like this.  There's a girl who hates me now, when we were really good friends all because I'm best friends with her boy friend, and she gets jealous of the time we spend together. 

            Jealousy is a powerful thing, and that leads me to sympathize for Kikyo.  I mean, I hate her! I really do, but I also think she's pretty cool.  I mean, she and Kag did work together in one of the episodes, and Kag revived her, so she can't be that bad right? 

            So basically, I apologize but I had to make her a.. well… you know. 

                                                **It's All In The Game of Love**

****

**[Last Time…]**

It was then that the doorbell rang. Kagome got up, obviously not in the best mood. I took the opportunity to spoon some of her eggs into my plate. 

"What are you doing here?" 

**                                                            Chapter 4: Kikyo**

****

            "What are you doing here?"Her voice didn't seem too angry.  More like she was annoyed, distrustful even. 

            I think I nearly fell to the gloor in surprise when Miroku's voice chimed in.  And here I was thinking it would be someone evil or something like that. 

            "Why, we are just visiting, my fair lady."  Yep, Miroku was quite bad at pickup lines back then… still is.  I think that his looks were most likely the only thing that made up for that small detail. 

            "Drop it Houshi, what are you doing here?"  What **was **Miroku doing here?  He usually only visited cheerleaders and sleek-bodied ditzes, basically not outcasts like Kagome Higurashi.  Then again, she was part of the female population.

            Curiosity getting to me, I dragged my lazy behind out of the dining room.  As I stood behind Kagome, being able to see clearly over her short form, I saw Sango Taijiya running from the sidewalk. 

            "Oh. Hi Sango."  Kagome said, her tone changing almost immediately.  

            The girl gave a curt nod to her friend before hitting Miroku upside the head.  "Pervert."  She told him, in a deadly calm voice. 

            Miroku waved his arms in front of his face, and I just rolled my eyes at him.  The monk who never learns.  He's not really a monk, but his last name suggested one of his crazy nicknames… along with pervert, and the ever famous "DIE YOU BASTARD!".  Actually, I could make a book about all of the things people refer to him as.  There are as many, if not more then the things people have written on their butts, you know the pants with stuff written on the behind? 

            Well, I'm getting off track now.  I watched in slight amusement as Sango beat the shit out of Miroku. 

            Honestly, it wasn't a very eye-catching sight anymore, seeing as it happened hourly. 

            It's pretty damn sad too see a girl beating up the star receiver of Shikon High's Champion football team. 

            "Hey Sango, do you want to go to the store with me?"  Kagome asked.  "The idiot broke our egg."  

            "I **can **hear you, you know."  She was speaking as if I weren't right behind her. 

            Kagome turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha, did you want to go too?"  she asked me, in a highly sarcastic tone. 

            I mentally smirked. Walked right into this one, she did. "Of course, my love.  We are married aren't we?"  Oh that one hit home.  Her sapphire eyes sparked with anger and embarrassment as she gave me a look of extreme distaste.  I continued to smile, my award winning smile, hey, no use in lying that it wasn't! 

            I caught Sango's eye, and to my surprise, she winked at me. She barely even talked to me at all, what was she planning? 

            "Kagome."  She chimed.  

            Kagome tore her gaze from me and turned to Sango. "What?" 

            "Why don't you and Inuyasha go to the store?" She suggested, rather evilly, not for me, but for Kagome.  I could see her giving her friend a look that was between a pleading one, and "WHAT?!?" 

            It was rather amusing really.  

            Ignoring the question of why Sango was actually helping me, I smiled at Kagome, offering my arm to her as I stepped around her out the doorframe. 

            Casting another look at her friend, she stepped out the door rather reluctantly.  "I have to take care of the pervert."  Sango explained.  That wasn't really the best excuse, she never did care, why start now? 

            "Trader." Kagome murmured as Sango waved, dragging Miroku into Kagome's house. 

            "I'll make myself at home." Sango chimed once more, before closing the door. 

            Kagome looked at my arm, and glared. "Don't get cute."  She said, brushing past me. 

            I smirked at her backside. "Too late."  

            She scowled as I ran to catch up with her, emerging beside the amazingly fast walker.  "You're so conceited."  

            I flashed her another smile.  But this time… was it just me or did… did I see a slight tint of pink on her cheeks? 

            We walked a little while, before I noticed something. "Why don't we take my car?"  I asked.  The grocery store really wasn't that far away, but to walk, well, it just didn't seem normal.  Not that Kagome had ever been normal, but did I really want to walk? I mean, what was the point, it's not as if either of us needed to lose the weight. 

            Kagome came to an abrupt stop, just as she had the other day.  Man, I needed some kind of warning for when she's going to do this… or at least when I'm about to say something that is incredibly wrong. 

            She stood there for a moment as I stumbled around, having just prevented myself from not running into her.  I saw some passer-by's giggling as I finally regained posture.  

            "I don't like cars." She informed me, before starting to walk again.  What was with this girl?  Why did she act like this all of the time?  So distant and mysterious… she interested me to a certain degree, no doubt about that. 

            I decided to let it pass, and once again, remained quiet for the remainder of the walk. 

            After about twenty minutes, we reached the Happy Mart.  I've never figured out why they would name a store Happy Mart.  I mean, all the workers there were always grouchy.  What was their motto again? 

            That's right, "Happy Mart, Where Happy Shoppers Shop Happy."  

            I have one thing to say to that: Damn. 

            We stepped into the automatic door and lo' and behold, who was there but Kikyo and her friends.  Kikyo and Kagura, the two most popular girls in the school at the time.  I had never figured out why, both were snob-assed gals who thought they could win everything and anything over by showing off their **ass**ets.  It was quite annoying really.  Maybe I should mention this: Kikyo was my ex girlfriend.  Honestly, I thought we were going to live together, but… well, let's just say that things didn't work out that way. 

            Kikyo gave us a cold stare as we walked in.  "Kagome."  She said, eyeing the girl. 

            "Kikyo." Kagome returned. 

            "Inuyasha."  Kikyo's gaze turned to me in a clear gaze of betrayal. 

            "Uhh… hi Kagura."  I said, ignoring Kikyo, in hopes of making the mood a bit lighter.  Sure, had it been a pack of guys, I would've reacted differently, but girls… girls are just scary. 

            "Inuyasha, I see you've fallen off Mt. Fuji in light of your new taste in… could you call that a girl?"  Kikyo smirked coldly, somehow looking at both Kagome and I at the same time. 

            I heard a low growl emit itself from beside me. 

            Without another word, Kagome brushed past Kikyo, making the girl stumble back a little. 

            I glared at Kikyo, before walking after Kagome.  To be honest, I think that a part of me still loved Kikyo.  I could never bring myself to admit it, but something inside of me just seemed to remember of how we used to be… how she had been.  Still, I had to mask any feelings that I might had so foolishly allowed to form in the first place. 

            "Uh… Kag, are you okay?"  I asked her, catching up to her as she began to examine the different eggs which were displayed in the dairy section, next to the milk. She didn't look up as I approached, but answered. 

             "You don't have license to call me by my nick name."  She informed me, finally picking a carton of eggs.  

            But as she turned to me, she did something which she had never done for me before… 

            She smiled. 

            A/N: Corny, I know.  I'm sorry that was a really short chapter, wasn't it? Pretty uneventful too!! *cries* I'm A TERRIBLE PERSON! 

                                                            **[Review Responses]**

            **AmayaSaria****: **Sorry I couldn't update sooner! 

            **LadyHawk89: **Ah, I don't need hairgrease, all I have to do is stick my hand in my grandpa's hair and you've got a bottle right there.  I swear, he's worse than Draco Malfoy. 

            **Anime-crazygurl16: **Thanks! ^_^

            **MistRider****: **Eep! Yes ma'am! *cries* I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! *dies* ****

**            Ayame, In Kouga hating mode: **LoL, I like that username by the way! ^.^ Actually, I've seen that movie, it was really cool, and I mentioned earlier that that's what this is mostly based on. However, you'll see there's major differences! 

            **Splot****: **Yes, They're all OOC, if you guys haven't noticed by now.  I'm sorry, but that's the way that I wanted it to be.  I don't like the feeling of restrictions, so… well, yeah. 

            **Slant_eyes03: **Thanks, I'm trying my best to update more, but school… grr… 

            **Ican'tthinkofagoodnamerightnow****: **Ooh I like that name too! Okay, okay. LoL. 

            **Shorty40:  **Again, I like the name! We short people have to stay together! Yes, you've seen a little of that in this chapter! 

            **Mell**** Minamoto: **That was Naraku in disguise! Muahahahaha! No, I'm just joking.  Well, I answered in the chapter didn't I? 

            **Windmagelita****:  **Come to think of it, that would've been a good idea!

            **ChibiHorsewoman****:  **Wow, I haven't seen Sailor Moon since second grade! Oh! We used to play it and I remember I was always the red one, I don't know who that is, but she was red! Ahh… memories! Haha!  Hmmm… should I do that to poor Inu-baby? 

            **Suicidal Hamster: **… thanks.  I mean, no, your word does help.  It really does.  But things like that happen every day, and the only way out is to go up.  I think that she's a lot happier now, anyway, and the thought of that brings joy to the tears! It sounds corny, but still, it's true.  Thanks.  It happened last summer, and I haven't really talked to anyone about it, but it's okay because, well, can't change it can I? 

            **Animemistress419:  **I know, don't worry though, things will brighten for Kag later.  But I couldn't just let things happen and have her fall head-over-heels instantly. 

            **Whiterose03: **I'm really not quite sure yet. I write form the top of my head, and plan very little while I'm writing.  It makes it more fun that way, because I don't know what's going to happen either!

            **KagomeHigurashiM****: **LoL. That was a fun review to read! 

            **DemonGirl6381: **DUUUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Dun.

            **For Rox My Sox:  **That'll be next chapter… maybe. 

            **Anonymous:  **I love you too.

            **Lilgirl****: **My thoughts exactly!^.^ You shall be the sister of my soul! (just read and watched confessions of a teenage drama queen. That was a good book and a… interesting movie) 

            **Babykitsune****: **Dun Dun Duuun! It's yo' momma! 

            **Pepsihigh****: **heh heh… this answered your question.


	5. Food Fight

**A/N:Okay, sorry about the long update recess.  Well, spring break is over, and my parents have banned me from the computer during weekdays. *sighs*  (that led to a lot of screaming and yelling) I get good grades, I be a little angel at home, I get excepted to a good High School, and this happens! Grr…. They say I spend too much time on my computer. Grr…. *starts wearing***

**So, all of my stories will have a great deal of delay. It really depends, because I'm really busy right now, and I mean like… grr… Yes, why doesn't EVERYONE make ME do ALL the frickin' WORK?**

Anyway, thanks so much to all of y'all who reviewed! ^.^ Pocky and Plushies! XD 

**Midnight-Blue-Wolves: ***sighs* Don't we know it… -.-''

**Ayame****, in Kouga Hating Mode: **…fluff? LoL.

**Ladyhawk89: **LoL. … nough said…

**Angel of the Heavens: **ucky… interesting… you sound like a few people I know.

**Kikyo****-san: **to be honest, I'm not too sure why she smiled… I guess we'll both find out huh? ^.^;;

**Hanyou**** punk chick: **hm…. Define bad.

**Lilacks****: **FLUFFY PINK BUNNY SUIT! Ever seen A Christmas Story? LMFAO! Haha… heh heh… huuuuu… 

**Animecraziegurl16: **^.^

**Saria****: **ditto from kikyo-san

**Skywriter-iy: **Yes, the world would be so dull without friends like those wouldn't it? ^.^

**RoseGoddess9: **Well, I've decided that I'm going to continue this, just because I like to write it, because it's supposed to be more lighted then the others.  Less of that continuous drama ya know? ^.^;; But, I just have to think of the plot, and development, and thinking's not one of my strong suits!

**Mell**** Minamoto: **Nah. I think it's sort of like jealousy, especially later in the series though, she kind of lightens and gets off of hasseling inu-chan and kag, but she can't be too bad if kag brought her back right?

**MooMoo****-san: ***blushes* … *sniff* *sniff* 

**Kilate****: **…

**Chibi**** Horsewoman: **Come to think of it, that's a rather interesting pairing! Pretty cool though…

**Kristin: **Fluff… fluff… wassdat? Haha.

**Moon maiden of time: **ooh! I wanna laugh too! *gets sugar high* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Passes out*

**Michi**** Neko Chan: **Yeah, I won't delete it… I hope not anyway.

                                                                **[Last Time]**

"Uh… Kag, are you okay?" I asked her, catching up to her as she began to examine the different eggs which were displayed in the dairy section, next to the milk. She didn't look up as I approached, but answered. 

"You don't have license to call me by my nick name." She informed me, finally picking a carton of eggs. 

But as she turned to me, she did something which she had never done for me before… 

She smiled. 

                                                                        **[Chapter 5: The Food Fight]**

"So… what should we name the little guy?" I eyed our white kid who conveniently fit in my palm.  So its smaller than the others, I love my son just the way it is… especially when fried… or scrambled… over easy… 

        Stupid little thing. I should've signed up for Home Ec. At least you get to eat.  I heard that they even get to eat things, sure you have to cook them, but hey, good deal. 

        Kagome sat on the floor below me, who was lounging on the couch, lazily teaching our egg how to watch TV. 

        It wasn't that I thought she was pretty or anything, but somehow, she caught my interest more than the anime characters running around fighting did.  She kept writing things in her notebook, then erasing it, only to repeat the process over and over again.  

        I remembered when she smiled at the grocery store.  She hadn't spoken after that.  I figured that maybe Kagome Higurashi could only smile once throughout a year, before she would have to reboot from that tiring act.  I swear, I couldn't remember seeing her smile… not that I had ever paid attention to the class wallflower… or wallthorn. 

        I hadn't really given a damn whether or not the stupid girl smiled, but somehow it just seemed… special. 

        Finally, she stopped scribbling and her brow furrowed.  "I don't know… what is it?"  She asked, snapping me back to my thoughts. She must have caught me looking at her, because she gave me a rather awkward look. 

        "A boy." I told her, finding my bored voice and watching the screen once more.    
  


        "Why a boy?" She asked.

        I frowned. "Because I wanna raise em' to be a man." 

        "Well, raise  another woman's kid, cuz mine's a GIRL."  She said firmly, every asset of her features screamed "VICTOR" and I decided to give in… well, that's what I decided to do. But what I decide to do and what my body actually does are two very… well, different things. 

        I threw my hands in the air rather stupidly. "Why does it matter anyw-… uh oh."  Really, it was an accident.  I had forgotten that our child had been in my hand.  Well, gravity took it's place, and… brought the egg into the air and… down on Kagome's head. 

        I looked at her with an expression that I would imagine had looked rather odd (O-o) and awaited her wrath. 

        I sat and stared at the sticky mess of yolk and hair on top of the girl's head.  Slowly, her face turned up toward me, and I cringed to think what kind of death look was awaiting me… 

        But she was… smiling… 

        Granted, it was not the same kind smile… more like a smirk really, but hey, the girl smiled two times in ONE day! 

        "Sakata."  She said in a deathly calm voice.  A rather unmanly-like whimper emerged from my throat.  

        "Uh…" There was only thing to do… retreat! I half flipped, half rolled backward and over the back of the couch, only to land with a thud on the floor.  

        For some strange reason that is still unknown to me, I ran into the kitchen.  Seeing no escape but where I had just run into, I panicked.  

        Yes, me.  The respected (more like feared), kick-ass thug of Tokyo High School… afraid of a girl. I am a tiger hear me … MEOW kind of situation. 

        I froze as Kagome walked into the kitchen. She was clenching what looked suspiciously like our egg carton. She looked up at me. 

        "You. Killed. My. Daughter."  Was it just me or was there a hint of humor in her voice? 

        "Son."  I added to her, smirking.  

        "You. Will Pay!" She yelled.  I realized why that thing looked so suspiciously like a egg carton… Not only was our son dead, she was going to kill its brothers too… And she did.  She chucked everyone of those eggs at me.  One by one they clashed into me, making me more of a sticky mess than her hair was. 

        The girl laughed rather maniacally… which, in one word was… scary.  Though, like I said, humorous, even when your covered in egg yolk and shells. 

        I guess I was either too big of target, or Kagome had a very good arm, but she didn't miss a single throw.  As I jumped and jogged to dodge the eggs, which, as said earlier, I failed at miserably, I found myself at the refrigerator.  

        I smirked at her, and immediately her expression changed. "No. Don't you DARE steal my foo-" 

        SPLAT!

And there went a bowl of leftover Oden, straight into the enemy's face. Am I good or am I good?

But… that was it.  

It was not long until we were engaged in an all out food brawl.  Both of us ignoring how immensely immature and stupid this was, we continued to chuck and lob the other with any food, or basically things that went SPLAT that we could find.  

I barely saw her clench something round as I peeked over the top of my frying pan shield.

        When nothing happened, I peeked over the shield again. 

        WHAM!

        Everything went black. 

        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        "Saka… Sakata? Sakata?" I heard a soft voice, it seemed to be getting closer and closer as I tried to navigate the darkness. Hell, what else was I going to do?

        I saw a glimmer of light.  Heading toward it, the voice became louder.  "Sakata?" 

        I recognized it to be Kagome's.  

        Slowly, I opened my eyes.  Instantly, I felt a throbbing pain in my head.  

        "Sakata! Sakata! Are you okay? I threw a pot and an apple at your head! Are you hurt?"  

        This girl had to stop talking so fast, it made my head spin even more… 

        She started to help me up into a sitting position, which, mind you, hurt like hell. Wait a second… what did she say? 

        "Dammit woman!" I swore at her, trying desperately to sit up.  "You trying to kill me?" Honestly though, a POT and an APPLE at my… HEAD!? All thoughts of her being some psychopath returned to me.

        "It was an accident!" She protested, her hands flying to her hips, leaving me with no support.  I hit the floor with a thud, and her eyes grew wide. 

        "Oh! Sorry!"  I mumbled in pain and annoyance at her, only to receive a glare from her.  

        "Yeah, yeah. I don't need your help."  I growled at her, sitting up by myself… with a lot of difficulty might I add.  I mean, c'mon, if you got hit in the head with a what, we're talking TEN POUND FRYING PAN to the HEAD how would you be feeling? 

        She stared at me for a while.  "I'm sorry."  She said quietly.  

        Boy, my head must've really been messed up because I thought she had said-

        "You've been so… nice."  I didn't know what to do.  Here I was on the floor, with a throbbing head, and this girl who I had always thought to be well… you know, was apologizing to me? Not that I had ever really tried to get to know Kagome Higurashi a little better… okay, at all, but I thought I had known her a little bit. 

"And this is what I do to you…"  She said, I felt her soft… I mean, her hand touch my head. I winced when her skin made contact with my tortured flesh.  

        I grinned at her.  Truly, I well… panicked. Half of me expected her to start laughing again and throw something else at me and the other half was… well, confused, to say the very least.  "Hey, remember, I'm a man! I'm fine on my own!"  I started to stand up to prove my point. 

        Once on my feet, the ground began to shake.  I swayed like a willow, stumbling around like an idiot.  "Although… I might need some help standing up."  

        I felt stability. 

        I felt a new warmth on my side that hadn't been there a few seconds before.  

        Kagome slung one of my arms over her shoulder and led me to the couch.  I felt rather guilty, having a girl put me, who was still covered in various food products… her food products onto her clean couch.  "There you go, my oh so very strong husband.  I'll get you some ice."  

        "Hey…"  I said, as she began to leave. Grabbing her wrist rather suddenly, she stumbled back abruptly.  

        "What?"  She asked, giving me a What-the-hell?! Look. 

        I grinned once more.  "You've lightened up."  

        Her expression changed.  

        "Uh… " I continued to stare at her.  She shook her head after a while. "Yeah well, I better go get that ice pack, before you start to look like E.T."  

        She hurried out of the room, pulling away from my hand.  "I'll be the best looking alien around!" I called to her. 

        "You're so conceited!"  I heard her voice trail from the kitchen.  

        I sighed, content of my work.  Well, somehow, by getting hit by a blasted metal frying pan, I achieved being somewhat her friend.  

        Still, I didn't have much time to get this girl to fall in **love **with me.  What would I do if I lost a bet.  I, Inuyasha Sakata had **never **lost a bet before that point, and I didn't plan to lose it to a loner.  

        I was pleased, however.  Things were going quicker than I had expected for someone like Kagome.  I had my doubts if I would even get her to talk. 

        I saw a bunch of picture frames displayed on the coffee table.  Examining them, I found that all were framed and lay perfectly in formation.  There was a little boy, who I assumed was her brother.  A picture of who I assumed was her mother and an old geezer. But there was one picture that stood out. Its frame wasn't as polished as the others, the picture inside seemed folded, and torn in a few places.  

        It featured a man, tall and distinguished, holding a girl who looked to be about the age of 10 in his arms.  Both were smiling.  Happy and content just to be with each other.  They had the same eyes of sapphire blue and both ebony hair.  There was no mistake that the girl was Kagome, so that must've been her father. 

        Kagome emerged into the living room once more.  She was holding a zip-loc bag with ice in it.  "Sorry, the gel packs all broke. Unless of course, you want that blue gel on your head." She said pointedly, handing me the pack. 

        "Thanks.  Is this your dad?"  It happened again.  I had spoke without thinking.  Instantly, I knew the mistake in my choice of words.  

        The memory of our first conversation sparked and screamed at me in my mind.  What she had said.  How touchy she had seemed about it. 

        Kagome looked at the picture on the coffee table, but her expression never changed.  It remained unreadable for as long as she stared at the picture.  I caught a glimpse of her hand shaking oh so slightly.  

        "Maybe you… should leave."  She turned her back to me, as I sat there in shock.  

        "Kagome… I'm…"  What was I supposed to say?  

        She turned around. "I said leave!"  Her voice louder, speaking forcefully as her glare on me hardened. She pulled me off of the couch.  She was pretty strong considering her petite form.  My legs wobbled, but this didn't stop her. 

        Without another word, somehow I found myself outside of the door.  My head continuing to pound and my clothes and long hair covered in various foods. 

        A little boy walking with his mother walked by on the sidewalk.  In the boy's hand was a leash and on the end of it was… a very hungry looking dog. 

        "Oh shit."  I muttered as the dog bounded up to me, dragging the little boy behind him. After a struggle, the boy had pulled back his dog. I sighed in relief before I noticed the little guy staring at me. 

        "Look at the funny man mommy! What's he doing outside like that, mommy?"  He started to jump up and down, and I noticed how stressed the woman looked. 

        "Just walk away dear.  It's not nice to question the crazies."  She took the boy's unoccupied hand and led him away, out of my view.  

        Before I could yell at the lady for calling me crazy, I mean, sure I was standing outside of some girl's house, covered in food and holding my head, but that doesn't mean I was crazy right? Well, the door opened behind me. 

        "Eh?"  I turned around to see Kagome Higurashi standing there.  She had yet another distant look on her features, as she turned her gaze from the floor to me. 

        "I'm sorry.  Come in."  With that, she turned and left the door open. 

        Still utterly confused, I stepped into her house once more. 

        I followed her as she walked toward the kitchen.  "Kagome… I-" 

        "We have to clean the kitchen."  Kagome cut me off. Maybe she didn't want an apology. I may not have been the smartest guy in the world but I could tell that she wanted to pass it off. Act like it had never happened.

        Okay, to tell the truth, had I not been trying extra hard to get her to like me, I most likely would have started yelling at her and demanding an explanation. 

        I watched for a few seconds as she got down on hands and knees and began to wipe the floor. She turned and grinned ever so slightly. 

        "Hey genius, are you going to help or not?" I nodded, and grinned back at her.  Kagome got a rather interesting look on her as she stared back at me.  She seemed to realize that she was heaven forbid, grinning, and she immediately turned away. 

        I smiled at her tactics.  The girl really was strange.  I grabbed a nearby towel and began to help her.  

        Looking around, I could only imagine how long this was going to take.  The kitchen looked more like a warzone (which is basically what it was) then anything else. 

        I waited for the opportune moment to speak, but it never came. 

        Looking back at it now, I only wish that I had said something then.  To question even though I knew I shouldn't. 

        But the fact is that I remained silent, and am now left to reminisce on this moment.  This particular day was the start of our adventure, as one might call it.  The last time that things would ever be this way between the two of us. 

        A/N: Sorry about that. I hope that I'll be able to update soon. *sighs* Stupid parents. Grr…. 

        Please review!


	6. Stay Together for the Egg

**A/N: Well, I wasn't able to update soon was I? Damn my life. XX**

**So sorry. :/ Almost a year. How time flies. **

**LAST CHAPTER**

"Hey genius, are you going to help or not?" I nodded, and grinned back at her. Kagome got a rather interesting look on her as she stared back at me. She seemed to realize that she was heaven forbid, grinning, and she immediately turned away.

I smiled at her tactics. The girl really was strange. I grabbed a nearby towel and began to help her.

Looking around, I could only imagine how long this was going to take. The kitchen looked more like a warzone (which is basically what it was) then anything else.

I waited for the opportune moment to speak, but it never came.

Looking back at it now, I only wish that I had said something then. To question even though I knew I shouldn't.

But the fact is that I remained silent, and am now left to reminisce on this moment. This particular day was the start of our adventure, as one might call it. The last time that things would ever be this way between the two of us.

**Chapter 6 **

**Stay Together for the Egg**

"**I'm gonna getcha, while I gotcha in sight  
I'm gonna getcha, if it takes all night  
You can betcha, by the time I say go  
You'll never say no  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that  
You can betcha bottom dollar in time  
You're gonna be mine  
Just like I should,I'll getcha good(yeah)"**

**-Im Gonna Getcha Good, Shania Twain**

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

What the fuck was that? My alarm?

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Oh well. Where was I? Oh yes.

So soft. "Yeah, that feels good. MMMMMMM"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Oh yah baby." I moaned, my hands wandering to her breasts.

I heard the distant protestant yells of a man, but figured it was her boyfriend or something.

"Little brother I don't know who you think your talking to. But if you don't stop, I will have your head."

"You want my head baby?"

… wait a minute… 'Little…brother'

Was I just having…fun with my…!?

My eyes snapped open. What I saw was enough to scar me for a lifetime. To this day I just… dear Lord.

It would seem that my dream girl would be..my brother.

For one, there was something sticking up and making a tent inside my boxers (A/N: There's an image for you xX) Somewhere in my dream I found that I had pulled him onto my bed, and my hands were now clenched tightly on his chest…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAATHAAAAAAHELLLLLLLLLLLLL!?" My scream was that of a young boy going through that awkward stage of puberty. You know when their voice is changing and it sounds like a half boy and half girl? Well, that's pretty much what I sounded like.

"Yo man. What's wrong with you!?" I heard Miroku asking me. But was I devastated.

Devastated.

Oh how wrong this morning was…

Just so wrong.

My eyes were still as wide as they were this morning, and from the way I felt, I imagine I was quite a sight to see that morning. No, I don't mean that in a good way.

"Dude. Kikyo and Kagura just walked past you in those short skirts of theirs. How can you stand to have no reaction!?" Miroku asked me. I think that's his way of knowing that something's wrong. It's good to know our friendship is so strong.

What was I supposed to tell him "Nah man, Im fine, I was just fondling my brother this morning."? Honestly, how could I tell him that?

"You were what!?" Miroku yelled, jumping a few feet away from me.

I looked at him a bit strangely for a moment before realizing that I had just said that out loud. Oh, so that's how I tell him that? Great.

He looked horrified for a few awkward seconds before doubling over-laughing-at me.

Me.

I glared at him. How could he laugh at me? Without me, he'd be a social nothing. Nothing. Zero. Well, he'd still be a letch.

Feh.

Oh and look who decides to show up now? It's the wolf lover, Kouga. Seriously though, the guy's room is like a National Geographic magazine, Wolf edition.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, staring curiously at Miroku who was know, out of his own kindness and consideration towards me, rolling on the floor punching the lockers as he did so.

Ohhh if Miroku told Kouga. That would be it.

Thankfully, Miroku was unable to speak between his laughter. I glared at him for a moment before returning my attention to Kouga. He sneered at me. "And what about you dog boy?"

What was he on about now?

"Is your new wife any better? Oh look, here she comes now." Oh Kagome. Wow I had forgotten about her until then. The day before had been rather strange. Still, I felt the need to apologize to her after, well, that thing about her dad.

Hadn't she said he was a bastard? The two of them looked so happy in the picture. . . There was a story here, and me, being well, me needed to know what it was. Normally, in any other case, I would have that girl pinned against the wall demanding to know what was going on. But there was something about it this time. It was as if there was a barrier around the subject. I took heed of it.

My thought were cut short however, as Kagome became closer.

I should apologize. It took hours to clean that kitchen up, and when I had to leave, it was still a mess.

"Hey Kagome." I waved, mindful of the fact that Kouga was observing closely, literally breathing on my neck. I had to make this girl prom queen, meaning that she would have to be popular, meaning that she would have to look popular, meaning that she would have to be with us, meaning that she would have to be with me. All that meant that she would have to at least say hi to me, and be caught with me saying hi to her. Oh, the logic of high school.

She looked at me for a second, gave me a look that said "Who the hell are you?", and continued to walk away with her books.

Behind me, I heard Kouga snickering, "Good job man." He said, patting my shoulder before strolling away.

I left Miroku, who was still laughing his ego off on the floor, and rushed after Kagome. It didn't take very long, seeing as though she was walking, and I was running like a maniac. I strode next to her, "Listen."

She continued walking. I had to give this girl credit. With my amazing charm, how could any one ignore me? Yes, this girl had talent.

I growled inwardly and stepped in front of her. She stopped abruptly, glaring at me. "May I help you?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Uh. Yah. I just wanted to apologize for leaving you like that last night. My dad needed me. And Im sorry if I said something last night that hurt you." Was this me? Was I really apologizing for something?

"I don't know what your talking about." She said before sidestepping, and continuing to walk away.

I stood there, mindful that I would be late for my first class if I continued to follow. I turned around and walked back to Miroku, who seemed to have regained his composure.

"Yo man, hurry up. You can fondle Mr. Takashi now in homeroom lesssgo." I laughed, mindful that it was a joke. We high fived and play-wrestled to homeroom.

The day was a blur to me. One big, stupid blur.

Our schedule today didn't consist of 3rd period, Home Ec until after lunch.

It was strange today at lunch. One strange, strange lunch. Sango, yes, SANGO was sitting at our table. Well, that wasn't the weird part.

Miroku, yes MIROKU had his arm around her, Sango, yes, SANGO.

What in the hell was going on!? I wanted to go bang my head on something. Sure the other elements of the day had been rather tiring but this, this was just so…wrong.

I'm not saying Sango wasn't a good girl for him. She was hot, and, for Miroku's taste, a female. But she was just so… Sango.

She had hated Miroku for years.

An yet here she was talking with him, laughing with him, and was that…yes it was… feeding him!? Ohhh this was too much irony for one already head throbbing Inuyasha Sakata.

Surely she was planning something. Yes, that had to be it. I had to keep thinking that before my mind exploded. This was a conspiracy. Sango and Miroku.. no, just..no. It was wrong, so very wrong.

She smiled as I set my tray down on the table. "Good afternoon Sakata." I looked at her, thinking of what to say to a civil Sango.

"Eh." Was the intelligent thing that I finally came up with. I sat down across from the…couple.

She shrugged and returned her attention to Miroku with a loving expression. He simply smiled, looked across the room and whispered something in her ear. Sango nodded. Her gaze seemed to follow Miroku's as she stuck her arm up, waving. "OI! KAGOME! OVER HERE!" she called out.

Kagome?

I turned around on my chair. What I saw was just priceless. The look on Kagome's face was just hilarious. I'd imagine she was thinking the same thing I had when I had saw the pair.

I turned around to see Sango and Miroku winking at me.

I couldn't help but smirk. She was hooked now. With Sango here, Kagome had no where else to sit but, well, here. Suddenly it all made sense. Sango and Miroku were helping me. It was all so clear, and not Twilight Zone like at all.

"Miroku you big, strong, hunk a man, your muscles are so big and hee hee… hard."

Or…maybe not. See that was just creepy.

Kagome sat next to me quietly, her eyes fixated on the couple. I looked at her, in awe that she had sit next to me, and smiled. But wait, why was I smiling. Oh yah the bet. I was happy because I knew I was making a bit of progress. That's it. Well, that and the look on Kouga's face when he saw Kagome and me sitting together.

Luckily, she had never seen me smiling dumbly at her. Her attention was still attached to Sango and Miroku.

It wasn't long before she finally got over the shock. Her expression soon turned from surprise to annoyance as our table carried on another one of our conversations.

"This is ridiculous dudes. We should talk about something we can all relate to."

"Oh, and what is that?" Miroku asked, holding Sango closer to him as she smiled looking up at him.

"Okay, so um.. what's the biggest bubble you've ever blown?" Kagome looked at Hiten in awe.

"Whoa man! It was huge!"

Thankfully, the lunch bell rang, and the cafeteria emptied slowly as usual. There was only one door out of that stuffy room, and the door, unfortunately was a bit small for the amount of students that would end up piling at the exit.

Home Ec, the one class, that somehow, we were all in. Kikyo, Kagura, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and myself. Sango and Miroku had already taken off ahead of us, hand in hand.

I smirked, seeing this as yet another opportunity. I walked over to Kagome, who was making her way out of the cafeteria. She looked at me for a second before rolling her eyes. "What?" I asked, leaning down a bit. "Are you afraid to be seen with me?" She didn't answer, choosing to walk to class silently. I laughed inwardly before grabbing her hand casually as if it were normal to hold the hand of, or touch the class leper.

She stopped in mid step, glaring at me, then at our hands, then me again. She then turned away abruptly, suddenly finding an interest in the lockers to the left.

Her hair, being in braids, didn't shield her face however, and this time I was quite sure that I had seen traces of pink on her face.

I smirked.

But as she turned around, I concluded that it must have been from anger. She released her hand from mine, and brought it up to slap me across the face before hurrying off to class with a pace quicker then that of a wild horse's.

I stood there nursing a bruised ego before smirking again and continuing on my trek to 3rd period.

"Sit next to your spouses everyone." Ms. Kaori, our ever perky teacher sang, oblivious to the unappreciative moans from the class. Honestly, we could al throw tomatoes at her and she'd thank us for giving her ketchup ingredients.

"Now, I want you all to take out your eggs." She said happily. I still believe it to be amazing that the whole class had their eggs. Then again, Kagome and I had gone through.. how many eggs?

"Where's Inuyasha Jr., Kagome?" She shot me an annoyed look, and I shot her my award winning smile. Unfortunately, she didn't find my smile worthy of even an Honorable Mention award.

"Inuyasha Sakata. There is no way in hell I'm going to name my child Inuyasha Jr."

"It's an egg, love."

"Sakata, if you call m-"

"Kagome and Inuyasha you two make such a lovely couple. Now let me have a look at your child."

Kagome had no choice but to put on a pleasant face as she handed Inuyasha Jr. to Ms. Kaori.

The ever pleasant teacher examined the egg, and marked something on her check board. What was she doing? Grading an egg? Oh, yah, it's whiteness, whoa we get an A now, huh?

Ms. Kaori gasped, causing the girl next to me to jump a little. The teacher leaned over so that her face was inches away from ours, her beady eyes bulging behind her oversized glasses. "You.. haven't been feeding you baby well have you? Do you want your child to die of starvation? You should think about that." She said sharply, before moving on to Sango and Miroku.

Kagome and I sat there, with "Eh?!" looks on our faces.

Feed…the…egg. Well alllrighty then. We'll just do that then.

"What… was that?" I asked, blinking.

Ms. Kaori was soon at the front of the class, by then, all the students were blinking, probably in awe of Ms. Kaori's…compassion.

"All of you, except for Sango and Miroku, of course, as in danger of failing this assignment. You should all think about that." Ms. Kaori said, almost sobbing before storming out of the classroom, leaving the class to…more blinking.

Honestly, we were in our last year of high school, and we might not graduate because we didn't feed an egg? This was one messed up day.

The rest of the day was normal… well, as normal as Tokyo High school gets anyway. Miroku met me outside of the school's main building finally absent of the extra appendage that was Sango. He slapped my hand, as we performed our famous handshake.

It was then that Kagome made her way out of the school doors, braids flying in back of her, the loose strands of hair flying this way and that in front of her face. Oh who am I kidding, examining her like that. But then I saw Kagura and Kikyo, following her closely, whispering to each other.

"Kag." I called, as she passed me, but she continued on as if she hadn't heard anything. I was about to follow her before she fell out of my vision, and Kikyo fell into it.

"Hey Inu-baby." She purred, laying her hand on my shoulder as she brought her body closer to me. I looked away.

"You broke up with me Kikyo."

"Yes, I did. But I was so wrong baby.."

I looked at her, removing her hand from my shoulder. Ignoring the murmurs of "Are Inuyasha and Kikyo together again?" emitting from the other students, I exited the school grounds. By now, only seconds after, the rumors were most likely flying, it was tough being popular.

"Kagome!" I called after her. She was about 20 yards in front of me. I jogged after her.

She stopped. Wow, she was finally acting as if she did hear me. Interesting.

"What?" She asked coldly, spinning around.

I was a bit taken aback by her tactics, but managed to fill the hole in my ego just the same. What can I say? I had a lot of ego to patch it up back then.

"Don't get too exited but you can hang with me and Miroku. Sango will probably be there too. It is a Friday you know, and if you don't have to go sleep in your coffin to early, you could come along." I offered. Come now, it's not like I, Inuyasha Sakata went around asking rejects to spend time with me on a Friday night. How could she possibly say no to such an offer? How?

"No."

Oh…that's how. Well that was a blast to my obviously fragile ego. "Are you turning me down?"

"Yes."

Ouch.

"Sakata you act like it's such a privilege to be around you."

Well duh.

"But guess what? I don't feel privileged. In fact, I couldn't care less. The only reason we have to spend time together is for the project. I don't need much less want the 'honor' of wasting any more time with you then I have to. And right now, I don't have to." She said calmly, before spinning on heel and continuing home.

"Looks like your doing well." I turned to see the perfect person. Kouga. "Looks like I'm gonna be rich." He said smirking, putting his arm around Kagura, who gave him an 'ew' look before flipping her hair and floating away.

I remained quiet for once. I was so sure that I had made progress yesterday. This was all a game, a cruel, stupid game. And, from the looks of it, I was back at square one. I watched as Kagome's form became to miniscule to see. 'Okay Kagome. You want to play?'

Inuyasha Sakata had never and wasn't planning to lose a game. This was no different.

**A/N: I doubt people are even reading this story anymore. XD **


End file.
